The present invention relates to the new and distinct hosta plant, Hosta ‘Seducer’ hybridized by Stuart R. Asch in the summer of 1997 at a garden in Clawson, Mich. and was separated as a seedling of potential in the summer of 2001. The new plant is the result of an open-pollination between Hosta ‘Dorothy Benedict’ (not patented) as the female or pod parent and an unknown plant as the male or pollen parent. Hosta ‘Seducer’ has been asexually propagated by division at the garden in Clawson, Mich. and has also been propagated by tissue culture at a nursery in Zeeland, Mich. since the fall of 2006 with all resultant asexually propagated plants having retained all the same traits as the original plant. The plant is stable and reproduces true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The most similar known hosta cultivar known to the applicant is: Hosta ‘Déjà Blu’ (not patented). ‘Déjà Blu’ has a similar white bolting between the yellow margin and bluish green center. However, the new plant has a much larger leaf and larger habit, has less lavender in the flowers and blooms later that ‘Déjà Blu’. Hosta ‘Seducer’ differs from its female parent by having a stable variegated leaf margin compared to an unstable streaking throughout the leaf, more cordate leaf blades with less rugose and a taller flower scape with slightly more lavender buds.
Hosta ‘Seducer’ differs from all other hostas known to the applicant, by the combination of the following traits.                1. Cordate leaf blades with yellowish green margin a bluish dark green center.        2. Developing a thin creamy white bolt irregularly flashing and following the jetting between the margin and center colors.        3. Lavender buds opening to near white flowers beginning in late June.        